Kaeru Basho
by Yumi Yoshikuni
Summary: Aku selalu sendirian. Aku selalu merepotkan orang disekitarku. Bahkan Ibuku sendiri tega menelantarkanku. Tapi tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengannya...


_**A Place To Go Home**_

_Kise Ryouta x Akashi Seijurou_

_**Disclaimer**_ : _**Kuroko no Basuke**_ (黒子のバスケ), Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Genre : Friendship, Romance, BL, Yaoi, Dan tentukan sendiri genre lainnya :D

**Warning!** OOC, OOT, Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **YAOI!**

* * *

Seorang anak laki-laki tengah berjalan sempoyogan ditengah derasnya hujan dan dinginnya malam. Ia sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berjalan. Ia kabur dari rumahnya, dan ia sama sekali belum makan sejak 3 hari yang lalu.

"Kakiku sakit... perutku lapar..." gumannya perlahan.

Anak laki-laki berambut merah itu memiliki warna mata yang berbeda, satu berwarna merah dan yang satu kuning. Dan tampaknya ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan. Tiba-tiba, anak itu pingsan...

* * *

"_Kita bergilir saja merawatnya..."_

"_Kenapa kita harus merawatnya? Dia kan anak dari wanita itu!" _

"_Kita titipkan saja dia ke panti sosial. Toh ibu anak ini juga sudah tak mau merawatnya."_

Suara-suara itu terus bergema dalam kegelapan.

"_Hen.. hentikan!"_ anak laki-laki tadi menutup kedua telinganya.

"Hentikan!" Ia terbangun.

Ia mendapati seekor anjing dan kelinci tengah tidur diatas tubuhnya. Kedua hewan itu langsung turun dan duduk disebelah anak laki-laki itu.

"Dimana aku?" anak laki-laki itu menyentuh dahinya.

Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamar...

"Ah, Pagi. Kau sudah bangun? Kau tertidur sampai sore begini..." Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Si.. siapa kau?" anak laki-laki berambut merah itu sedikit mundur, ia tampak seperti kucing yang marah.

"Kau pingsan karna kelaparan, itu yang dikatakan dokter tadi." Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mendekati anak laki-laki berambut merah tadi.

"_Sepertinya aku pernah melihat laki-laki ini... tapi dimana?"_ pikir Anak laki-laki berambut merah.

"Aku Kise Ryouta. Sepertinya kau tidak mengenaliku.." Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tersenyum.

"Ka-katakan! Dimana Aku?!" Anak laki-laki berambut merah itu berusaha menjauhi Kise yang tengah duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau itu berbahaya, jadi aku rantai saja ya?" Kise tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangan anak laki-laki berambut merah yang diikatkannya dengan rantai yang sangat panjang.

"_Orang ini Gila!"_ pikir anak laki-laki itu.

Anak laki-laki itu menarik tangannya lalu ia berusaha kabur dari kamar orang aneh tadi. Ia melihat sekeliling. Rumah orang aneh tadi sangatlah luas. Ia merasa semakin terancam dan ketakutan.

"_Apa-apaan orang ini! Rumahnya luas sekali! Ah, ini bukan saatnya kagum. Aku harus segera keluar dari sini!"_ pikir anak laki-laki itu.

Namun, sekilas matanya melihat sesuatu yang sangat menarik hatinya.

"Pi.. piano?" guman anak laki-laki itu.

Ia berjalan mendekati piano besar itu. Diatas piano itu ia melihat sebuah majalah dan CD album. Ia melihat gambar wajah laki-laki aneh berambut pirang tadi.

"Jadi dia itu seorang artis..." guman anak itu pelan.

"Benar, Akacchi..." Kise berbisik pelan ditelinga Akashi.

Akashi tidak menyadari kehadiran Kise. Bahkan ia tidak sadar sejak kapan Kise memeluk lehernya.

"Kau! Lepaskan Aku!"Akashi berusaha melepaskan diri.

Ia menggigit-gigit tangan Kise. Jujur saja ia sebenarnya sangat kelaparan hingga ia tak sanggup untuk melawan Kise.

"Hihihi... Kau lapar ya?" Kise tertawa pelan, lalu ia tersenyum pada Akashi.

Akashi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dibalik lengan Kise yang besar dan hangat.

* * *

"Rantainya aku lepas dulu ya, biar gampang makannya.." Kise melepaskan rantai yang dipasangkan pada Akashi.

Akashi dibiarkan duduk sendiri di ruang makan, Kise telah menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk Akashi. Akashi menatap makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Kise yang tengah memberi makan anjing dan kelincinya.

"Kau sendirian?" Akashi menatap tajam Kise.

"Dimana? Disini? Tidak, Aku tinggal disini bersama Nigou dan Riko.." Kise tersenyum pada Akashi.

"Yang mana Nigou? Yang mana Riko?" Akashi tampak sedikit kesal dengan jawaban Kise.

"Kelinci ini namanya Riko, kalau anjing ini namanya Nigou. Kalau ditambah Akacchi, jadi 4 orang." Kise tertawa.

"Kau pikir aku binatang peliharaan!" Akashi tampak kesal.

"Hahaha..." Kise tertawa sambil memeluk Riko.

"Darimana kau tau namaku?" Akashi menunduk.

"Dari kartu pelajarmu." Kise berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air minum.

"Apa kau menelpon kerabatku?" suara Akashi terdengar begitu berat.

"Sudah... Tapi katanya **Tidak Kenal**..." Kise terdiam.

Sebenarnya Kise tak ingin mengatakannya tapi ia juga tak bisa menutupinya.

"Oh, begitu ya. Enggak aneh kok." Akashi berdiri, ia mulai berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Akashi berlari keluar rumah itu. Berlari melewati derasnya hujan. Ia teringat pada sosok ibu yang telah ia lupakan wajahnya. Ibu yang telah meninggalkannya seorang diri. Ibu yang menelantarkannya setelah mengucapkan _"Selamat Tinggal.."_ tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dengan mudahnya. Hati Akashi semakin terasa teriris dengan mengingat hal itu.

Akashi berhenti didepan toko. Ia merasa lelah berlari. Ia menatap dinding toko, ia mendapati foto artis yang telah membawanya tadi.

"Tidak mungkin ia mengejarku sampai disini." Gumannya perlahan

* * *

_To Be Continue_

* * *

Hahaha...

Baru segini uda macet lagi idenya.. :P

Lagi disekolah sih..

Jangan lupa _Review _ ya... ;)

_Jaa naa!_


End file.
